Systems that provide audio playback, such as portable flash players, mobile phones, car players, televisions, and home theater receivers, reproduce the stored audio during playback. The stored audio is the result of layers of several different sound sources that are frequently mixed electronically for recording. These systems frequently feature user selectable manual sound controls for adjusting characteristics of the audio, such as volume, equalization, and dynamic range. These systems may allow the user to set these controls, often under sub-optimal conditions and with no training. Additionally, these systems may employ a number of different audio transducers for generating audible sound. As a result, the listening experience is often compromised, because the reproduction of the audio need not take into account the type and manufacture of the audio transducer.
What is needed in the art are systems and methods for providing enhanced audio to provide audio reproduction that is tailored to the audio transducer. Further needed in the art is a system which will perform signal processing of the audio signal automatically for a particular listening device. Further needed in the art is a system that will automatically perform signal processing for the particular listening device and for a particular user's preferences of that particular listening device.